Talk:Mass Effect Fanon: Annual Fan-Fiction Awards
Nomination period Okay, I've been on a couple of wikis, and I'm going to be honest here. This award page is a jumbled mess. Not to toot a horn here, but over at Star Wars Fanon, we hold awards every year, but we hold a nomination period first, then a voting period, that way, everything doesn't get as messed up, with people changing votes over and over again. Can I ask that we scrap this award ceremony, let me write up a proper page, starting with a nomination period for say, two weeks, than get on with the voting in January? I'm only trying to make things look better for the wiki.--''Josh Bender''Talk 08:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) As far as I can see, we already had a no vote-changing policy in place, and nobody's broken that. We don't have the community to set up a council of admins to choose the nominations like the Last Airbender wiki. But I do see what you're getting at...a nominations-only period before voting is probably a better idea. Lovelyb0nes 14:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I did my best but I am inclined to agree. I don't feel like typing up a big speech so let's get to the point. Nightmare, it's all yours. Foxtrot12 17:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Aye. Let's start over. -- Gnostic 17:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, writing a rough draft right now.--''Josh Bender''Talk 20:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *You can take a look at it here. I cut down some of the categories, since I thought there were too many. In the case of the Starships, I might condense that to just technology as a whole. Since this is Mass Effect Fanon's first true year, I think we shouldn't have too many categories IMO. Again, take a look at it and tell me what you think.--''Josh Bender''Talk 21:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright Nightmare you do a damn fine job in my book. However may I request we get an event of the year such as a war, assassination, election, ect. And an idea I came up with an hour or two ago. How about a quote of the year? Foxtrot12 08:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Tiny question So the articles Kornov, Tyrin Lieph, and Vivactan Campaigns are the only nominations in a couple of categories. Since voting is based on who has the higher votes in the category, they technically would win in their category. Unless people have a problem with that, that's how I'm going to interpret it. If there is a problem, then I'll remove the categories altogether.--''Josh Bender''Talk 21:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I am kind of thinking about it as well. Perhaps we could start allowing oppose votes on one only categories and if support is higher than oppose the article wins. If an aritcle has no oppose votes and a majority have voted yes then it wins. If it gains more negative votes it loses and the category lacks a winner. If a lack of majority have voted yes with no oppose we also discard it. Foxtrot12 22:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the "best individual" category, maybe we could take the winners from the other character categories and nominate them for a sort of runoff vote. What do you guys think? As for the other uncontested categories, dunno what should be done with them. -- Gnostic 04:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm up for that. Foxtrot12 04:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea. Okay, since we have so few members here, want me to shorten the voting period to three weeks and have the forth week devoted to the best individual category?--''Josh Bender''Talk 08:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare's proposal sounds good. I need to ask though, does it say anything against voting for your own article on here? I didn't see any rule about that, but I wanted to make sure. Lovelyb0nes 12:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC)